Stupides règles
by bayas
Summary: Petite fin pour l'épisode L'ivresse des profondeurs Grace Under Pressure. Un seul chapitre. Pour info : Inspecteur Shep en section M du site.


Note : Voilà donc la suite de l'épisode Grace Under Pressure (L'ivresse des profondeurs). One Shot.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

Rodney était frigorifié, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était à l'infirmerie et il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Il se mit en position foetale pour éviter à la chaleur de partir. Il avait l'impression d'être encore dans cette eau glacée. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, et Rodney sentit le poids d'une couverture supplémentaire. Sûrement ce brave Carson. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Rodney ouvrit les yeux, et réalisa qu'il s'était trompé. C'était Sheppard. Le militaire lui sourit. 

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reste près de vous ce soir._

_- Merci._

Et Rodney s'endormit.

**oOo**

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Maudit cauchemar.

_- Eh ! Ca va Rodney. Vous êtes en sécurité içi. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar._

Peut être mais cela avait eu l'air si réel. Rodney regarda fixement John. Le militaire se sentit mal à l'aise.

_- Ca va ?_

_- Non. _Rodney était au bord des larmes.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ca va passer. Vous avez vécu des heures sombres. Après quelques jours de repos ..._

_- Non. _

_- Vous ne voulez pas vous reposer ?_

_- Je veux partir._

_- Beckett ne vous laissera pas sortir aujourd'hui._

_- Je veux rentrer chez moi._

_- J'essaierai d'intervenir en votre faveur._

_- Vous ne comprenez pas Colonel. Je veux rentrer sur Terre. Je ne veux plus jamais travailler avec vous._

John fut choqué, il fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Quoique, Rodney venait de subir un terrible choc.

_- Vous voulez laissé tomber toutes vos recherches ? Et le prix Nobel ?_

_- Et le prix d'une vie ? _

_- Si vous avez peur pour votre vie, ne venez plus en mission. Restez sur Atlantis pour des recherches._

_- Non. Tout est de votre faute._

_- Ma faute ?_

_- Pas vous personnellement, mais les militaires. Et vos stupides ... stupides ..._

Rodney n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. John se vexa.

_- Oui, vous l'avez souvent dit, nous, les militaires, nous avons qu'un seul neurone. Nous sommes stupides. Stupides. Stupides. _

Rodney s'emporta.

_- Vous n'êtes pas stupides en tant qu'humain, ce sont vos règles qui sont stupides. Vous prenez trop de risques, et vous avez le sens du devoir. Protéger coûte que coûte, au péril de votre vie. Vous jouez les héros._

_- Ca vient de notre entraînement. Servir et protéger._

_- Pendant l'attaque des Wraiths vous vous êtes sacrifié pour nous sauver, heureusement qu'il y avait le Daedalus. Aujourd'hui, Griffin s'est sacrifié pour me sauver la vie. La fermeture du compartiment arrière ne fonctionnait plus, il est allé volontairement au poste de pilotage pour fermer la porte. _

_- Il a fait son choix. Entre vous deux, vous aviez plus de chance de vous sortir de là. J'aurai fait la même chose._

_- Voilà le problème !_ Rodney attrapa la main de John. _Je souffre parce que Griffin est mort et je ne le connaissais à peine. Dans mon cauchemar, vous étiez à sa place. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne réalité. Je ne veux pas perdre un ... ami. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis, mais c'est ce que vous êtes pour moi, un ami._

_- Mais pour moi aussi. Je l'ai vraiment réalisé aujourd'hui. Vous étiez en danger, et je devais faire le maximum pour vous sauver. Quand Zelenka m'a dit que l'eau avait envahie la partie avant du Jumper et presque la partie arrière, qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, j'ai cru que j'allais l'étriper. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir une seule seconde d'être arrivé en retard. Ah votre avis, pourquoi je vous ai dit : Salut mon vieux **(2)**. Je le pensais vraiment. Pour la partie se mettre en danger, vous n'êtes pas en reste non plus. Rappelez vous, vous êtes entré dans une entité avec un bouclier défaillant, vous avez défié un Wraith et tiré sur lui pour me sauver, vous êtes entré dans un module de stase pour me rejoindre sur Aurora alors que vous êtes claustrophobique, vous vous êtes drogué à la limite de l'overdose pour prévenir Elisabeth du plan de Ford, et ainsi de suite. La liste serait trop longue. Nous sommes complémentaires. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je serai mort depuis longtemps. _

_- C'est vrai. Je ne le voyais pas comme ça. C'était naturel pour moi de prendre des risques. _

_- Sachez que si vous voulez vraiment rentrer sur Terre, je ne vous en empêcherai pas. _

_- Je vais réfléchir. _

Carson fit son apparition.

_- Colonel, veuillez laisser mon patient se reposer. Les visites sont terminées._

_- Est-ce que je peux rester si je promets de ne plus faire de bruit ?_

_- S'il vous plaît Carson ?_

_- Ok les amis. Colonel, prenez le lit à côté, et plus un bruit. Tout le monde au dodo._

_- Vous nous prenez pas pour des gamins Docteur ?_ demanda Rodney.

_- Vous vous comportez souvent comme des gamins dans mon infirmerie. Alors oui, je vous prends pour des gamins. _

Carson éteignit les lumières et s'éloigna.

_- Père fouettard,_ murmura Rodney.

_- Attention, j'ai entendu,_ répondit Carson. Les deux amis pouffèrent de rire. _Non, ils sont adultes, bien sûr ! _

Ils retrouvèrent leurs calmes.

_- Bonne nuit Rodney._

_- Bonne nuit ... John._

Le Colonel sourit. C'était la première fois que le scientifique l'appelait par son prénom **(1)**.

**FIN.**

**Et voilà. Fic terminée. J'ai préparé une fic pour le prochain épisode. Alhénorr et Myvaughn-sark ont déjà eu le privilège de lire le début. A samedi.**

**(1) Pour le prénom, il est vrai que jamais, au grand jamais, Rodney n'a appelé le militaire par son prénom (en VO bien sûr parce qu'en VF, il l'a déjà fait deux fois, dans Virus et Aurora). Le jour il lui dit John en VO, j'ouvre la bouteille de champagne. Là, elle prend la poussière.**

**(2) Zut dans la VO il dit « Eh mon pote ! » C'est nul. **


End file.
